A cleaning device, which cleans a surface of a vehicle lamp such as a vehicle headlamp, includes a cylinder to which washing fluid is supplied, a piston which is slidably supported in the cylinder, and an ejecting nozzle attached to a leading end portion of the piston. When the piston and the ejecting nozzle protrude from an opening portion (an attaching hole) formed on a bumper of the vehicle body, the washing fluid is ejected from the ejecting nozzle toward the vehicle lamp.
The cleaning device further includes a bracket which is attached to the bumper. The bracket is formed in a shape of a quadrangular prism, and includes elastically deformable engagement portions provided on respective leading end portions of two outer surfaces thereof and contacting end portions provided on respective leading end portions of the other two of the four outer surfaces (see, e.g., JP 2003-182536 A).
The cleaning device is attached to the bumper so that the bracket is inserted into the attaching hole of the bumper in a state in which the engagement portions are elastically deformed. The engagement portions that are elastically returned thereafter are engaged in contact with one surface of the bumper, while the contact end portions are brought into contact with the other surface of the bumper.
However, because the engagement portions and the contact end portions are brought into contact with the bumper at positions that are shifted with respect to each other by about 90 degrees, mounting the cleaning device to the bumper may be insufficient. Sometimes it is necessary to fix the other portions with a screw.
As a result, the manufacturing cost can be high due to the large number of components and complicated assembly work.